


That Power

by fuzzymustard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fate & Destiny, M/M, Oneshot, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzymustard/pseuds/fuzzymustard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college au where destiny reunites harry and louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Power

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i literally just turned that power by childish gambino into a larry fic ¯\\_( ˘͡ ˘̯)_/¯  
> with that being said, i do not own the camp letter.
> 
> thanks for reading this nonsense! 
> 
> (the beginning lyrics are everlasting light - the black keys)

_Let me be your everlasting light, sun where there is none._

As I walk into class, I contemplate my though process as I signed up for German 113 and notice the immense amount of students who have already take the time to introduce themselves to people and group up. 

I sigh and wonder if these will be the set cliques for the rest of the semester.

_"Oh baby, can't you see? Shining just for you. Loneliness is over, dog days are through,"_  blasts in my ears, reminding me that I've still got my headphones on full blast. 

I turn off my ipod just as the professor bursts into the room, smiling at everyone.

"My apologies, class! Who knew instructor parking would be as bad as students," the woman laughs but none of students join in with her. 

"If you've paid attention to your class schedule, you should know that my name is Ms. Esme but this is a German class so please refer to me as Frau Esme!" 

What a boring first day..

"Okay, I'm just going to go over attenda-"

"Sorry I'm late teach, some lady almost killed me trying to get a parking spot," the newcomer says as he leans his skateboard up by the door, "Say, have you got a twin?"

The entire class is staring at him after his entrance, then shifts their gaze to Frau Esme who's face is burning red.

"No I do not, now if you're done interrupting my attendance Mr.."

"Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson." Wait..can it be?

"Mr. Tomlinson, please take a seat."

He turns his body and I look up to get a clear look at this boy and my question has been answered. 

Louis Tomlinson..the boy who ruined my life 7 years at camp is in my class and my university. My luck only expands when the only empty spot in the class is to my right. 

He plops down and takes out a notebook and pen for class as Frau Esme continues attendance. 

"Harry Styles?" she calls and out of my peripheral vision, I see Louis' head snap up and his body turn rigid.

"Here," I call back and decide that I still have time to drop the class by the end of the week, I just need to get through today. I just need to get through this hour and fifteen minute lecture sitting next to the boy who made me discover myself within a span of three and a half weeks. Get through the this lecture sitting next to the boy that broke my 12-year-old heart.

The memories of the letter I had written in high school to finally come to terms with the situation floods my mind.

"This is on a bus back from camp. I'm thirteen and so are you. Before I left for camp I imagined it would be me and three or four other dudes I hadn't met yet, running around all summer, getting into trouble. It turned out it would be me and just one boy. That's you. And we're still at camp as long as we're on the bus and not at the pickup point where our parents would be waiting for us. We're still wearing our orange camp t-shirts. We still smell like pine needles. I like you and you like me and I more-than-like you, but I don't know if you do or don't more-than-like me. You've never said, so I haven't been saying anything all summer, content to enjoy the small miracle of someone choosing to talk to me and choosing to do so again the next day and so on. Someone who's smart and funny and who, if I say something dumb for a laugh, is willing to say something two or three times as dumb to make me laugh, but who also gets weird and wise sometimes in a way I could never be. Someone who reads books that no one's assigned to them, whose artfully skilled at any sport and could teach me their ways.

Back in the real world we don't go to the same school, and unless one of our families moves to a dramatically different neighborhood, we won't go to the same high school. So, this is kind of it for us. Unless I say something. And it might especially be it for us if I actually do say something. The sun's gone down and the bus is quiet. A lot of kids are asleep. We're talking in whispers about a tree we saw at a rest stop that looks like a kid we know. And then I'm like, “Can I tell you something?” And all of a sudden I'm telling you. And I keep telling you and it all comes out of me and it keeps coming and your face is there and gone and there and gone as we pass underneath the orange lamps that line the sides of the highway. And there's no expression on it. And I think just after a point I'm just talking to lengthen the time where we live in a world where you haven't said “yes” or “no” yet. And regrettably I end up using the word “destiny.” I don't remember in what context. Doesn't really matter. Before long I'm out of stuff to say and you smile and say, “okay.” I don't know exactly what you mean by it, but it seems vaguely positive and I would leave in order not to spoil the moment, but there's nowhere to go because we're are on a bus. So I pretend like I'm asleep and before long, I really am.

I wake up, the bus isn't moving anymore. The domed lights that line the center aisle are all on. I turn and you're not there. Then again a lot of kids aren't in their seats anymore. We're parked at the pick-up point, which is in the parking lot of a Methodist church. The bus is half empty. You might be in your mom's car by now, your bags and things piled high in the trunk. The boys in the back of the bus are shrieking and laughing and taking their sweet time disembarking as I swing my legs out into the aisle to get up off the bus, just as one of them reaches my row. It used to be our row, on our way off. It's Nick, a boy who got suspended from third grade for a week after throwing rocks at my head. Adolescence is doing him a ton of favors body-wise. He stops and looks down at me. And his head is blasted from behind by the dome light, so I can't really see his face, but I can see his smile. And he says one word: “destiny.” Then him and the boys clogging the aisles behind him all laugh and then he turns and leads them off the bus. I didn't know you were friends with them.

I find my mom in the parking lot. He drives me back to our house and camp is over. So is summer, even though there's two weeks until school starts. This isn't a story about how boys are evil or how love is bad, this is a story about how I learned something and I'm not saying this thing is true or not, I'm just saying it's what I learned. I told you something. It was just for you and you told everybody. So I learned cut out the middle man, make it all for everybody, always. Everybody can't turn around and tell everybody, everybody already knows, I told them. But this means there isn't a place in my life for you or someone like you. Is it sad? Sure. But it's a sadness I chose. I wish I could say this was a story about how I got on the bus a boy and got off a man more cynical, hardened, and mature and shit. But that's not true. The truth is I got on the bus a boy. And I never got off the bus. I still haven't. -Harry

"Okay guys! Study your syllabus and I'll see you all Wednesday," Frau Esme says as she dismisses class.

I've been thinking about that letter for an hour and fifteen minutes. I shake me head to clear my thoughts and look to my right. Louis is purposely packing his things up slowly.

Does he remember me? Should I say something? 

I decide to leave and once I'm free from the classroom. I speed walk towards the exit when I hear shuffling behind me.

"Harry!" 

I turn to see Louis running down the corridor to me and stopping to catch his breath. My body is frozen. This can't be happening.

Louis finally catches his breath and looks up at me smiling, "Destiny sure has a way of mending my broken heart." 

"I-" 

"How 'bout a cup of tea at the cafe? We can catch up? I can apologize..explain some things." 

My brain and my mouth are not cooperating so I simply shake me head yes. He beams at me and leads the way towards the cafe on campus.

"Can you believe that twat Nick goes here too?" 


End file.
